Kira Senju
'Approval:' Mar 3/20, 5 feats Nafa 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance:Kira's hair is straight black and flows to the right with a red tattoo starting above his left eye. Kira wears a worn out black collared sleeveless shirt, trimmed with gold. A scarf is wrapped losely around his neck, with two tails of the scarf hanging out and behind his shoulders; they tails of the scarf are ripped and torn from many battles. Black sleeves run up from under his gloves, covering most of his arms except below the shoulders. Kira's left shoulder has a small red dragon tattoo. Kira has his dual swords strapped to his belt or switches to strapped across his back. Personality:During battle Kira becomes a quiet reserved fighter. Hes careful not to let his emotion show. Kira analyzes the situation and assess' the best way to approach, but as soon as the seriousness ends, he likes to joke around with his comrades. Sarcasm is one of his favorite things to play with. Kira is also more on the lazy side, unless he's training with his swords that is. Kira has been known to end battles quickly. 'Stats' (Total:52) Strength: 8 Speed: 9 Intelligence: 10 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 8 Endurance: 7 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Lightning Chakra Nature Genin 2: Kenjutsu Specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: *(2) Add 5 stat points *(1) Lightning Release: False Darkness: Kira emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Kira can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. Very quick to cast with good piercing ability, but expensive to use repeatedly. *(1) Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado: Drawing his two swords together, Raiga will raise them into the air and draw lightning down upon his body. He will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. Kira can control the dragon and launch it towards the enemy. The dragon can swallow an enemy, inside the dragon you would be electrocuted. Dragon moves at a decent speed, and an average ninja can probably dodge it if they aren't injured. The dragon can be somewhat 'steered' by Kira by exerting further chakra into it. An expensive move. *(1) Lightningin Release: Thunder Gate: Kira buries his two swords into the ground, releasing an electrical charge towards the sky in which turns causes lightning to fall from the sky to decimate everything in the surrounding area of Kira. ( At the current Charka levels, this move can only be used in collaboration with thunder clouds. Utilizing natural Lightning) This jutsu is much like a scaling Kirin, and once at a higher level will be almost as deadly as it. 'Equipment' *(9) Two Charka infused Swords. Both swords have a half moon indent on each side a few inches above the handle and each blade is sharply pointed so the wielder can throw the sword. 'Ryo earned' *Ryo earned: 7000 *Ryo Banked: 7000 'Completed Missions' (Total:5) Quest points *Total: 17 *Banked: S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 1 # Stop the War! (3) B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 3 # Revenge (3) # Stealing the Shrine's Scroll (3) # The Rock Chunin Returns! (4) # Reclaiming Orochimaru(4) Raids: 0 Other: 0 Overseen: 0 Recapped: 0 'History and Story' My family are descendants from the Senju clan, but long ago during the peace my family moved to the hidden cloud, i was never told exactly why, and I will never find out because my parents were both murdered. I have been living alone since then, training and working hard, so i can live on and get my revenge. I have studied war hero's from the past, and this is how my fascination with swords began, learning about the legendary swordsman. Someday i plan on being a hero, like my ancestors who fought in the wars, and the legendary swordsmen. Kira was raised by a close childhood friend after his parents were killed, he is now his only family. Kira trained hard in all his skills to become stronger and more powerful. Kira tries to hide his past as much as possible, which noramlly meant he was distant to others in the village. Kira fianlly tracked down his parents killers with the help of a childhood friend. Kira went out into the night and massacared their operation. Kira quickly slinced them and put an end to their treachy. Although Kira knows killing them wasnt the best course of action, it still felt rewarding, avenging his parents Category:Character Category:Kumogakure